monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Blangonga Ecology
In-Game Information Leader of a Blango pack, it is twice as large and recognized by its huge fangs, whiskers, and head-crown. It sends its packs to attack any intruders. Its jumping power allows its great mobility in its home range of the snowy mountains. Taxonomy *Order: Sharp Claw *Suborder: Hard Teeth *Superfamily: Sharp Teeth *Family: Blango Blangonga are a large species of Fanged Beast that are the leaders of the Blango. In theory by the Guild, some Blangonga who have either lost their troop or who have become strong enough to live by themselves will leave the Snowy Mountains to go to the Old Desert and the Desert. These Blangonga eventually become the rumored subspecies of Blangonga, Copper Blangonga. Habitat Range Blangonga live almost exclusively in cold areas such as the Snowy Mountains and Yilufa Snowy Mountains. Their thick coat keeps them warm and serves as the perfect camouflage. Ecological Niche Blangonga are large, dominant predators in addition to being clan leaders. They prey on anything smaller than themselves. Blangonga's only real competition for food are Tigrex, Abiorugu, Zamtrios, the rare Rajang, and Khezu. Recently, the invasive Deviljho have also been spotted in the Snowy Mountains in their constant search for food. As such many Blangonga may die due to protecting their families in these situations and the ones that survive bare the scars. When their main sources of food such as Popo and Anteka become scarce the primates will prey on the smaller Giadrome and Giaprey along with Bullfango and Bulldrome. These large carnivorous primates have even been known to attack the livestock of the Pokke Village. Biological Adaptations Blangonga have some of the toughest fur of any known monster. Its fur helps prevents cold air from touching their skin and can also prevent snow and ice from touching their skin. Their fur has even been seen to be able to stop paintballs from splattering on their skin and even stopping arrows from piercing through their skin. From the furs pearly white color, it serves as excellent camouflage. The Blangonga's best recognized features is its fangs. Its long canines are more a show of dominance than a practical tool. They can, obviously, inflict deep wounds on prey and help to pin them down while the Blangonga rakes the victim with its paws. Unlike Blango, Blangonga have a "beard" on their face that signifies that they are the leader. Blangonga are astoundingly strong creatures. They can easily toss large boulders or massive ice chunks with ease. This strength allows them to dig rapidly into deep arctic snow, which is an excellent position to ambush prey. A Blangonga's strength helps them to hold prey while they make a killing blow. The massive monkeys are surprisingly fast and nimble, which enable them to run and leap great distances. This agility helps them to quickly scale or descend mountains with ease. They are aided in this by their large whiskers, which help to balance the creature as it moves about. Some unusual Blangonga grow larger cones on their heads and more vibrant colors, including a pinkish red face. These unusual Blangonga use new techniques in usual Blangonga attacks and appear to have a more far reaching freezing breath. Behavior Blangongas are incredibly aggressive creatures. They will ruthlessly attack hunters and prey, yet shy away from anything larger than themselves. However, they may sometimes challenge the Tigrex, since both monsters generally possess a terrifying ground speed. The Monoblos and Diablos are the only few wyverns which possess an agility that is on par with the Tigrex and Blangonga. Blangongas also lead packs of Blango. They maintain control of their followers by instilling respect from their subordinates, usually through a series of loud vocal calls and a show of strength. However, Blangonga aren't as cold as they seem. Blangonga have actually been seen playing with Blango in the snow when not actively roaming around their territory. When roaming around their territory, they will leave droppings behind to mark their boundaries to prevent rivals from walking into their turf. Blangonga have been spotted forming large groups with other packs in the mountains. These gatherings can have up to ten Blangonga together in one gathering. It is unknown why they gather together but it is being researched by the Guild. Sources *Monster Hunter 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Monster Hunter Frontier Z *Monster Hunter Generations *Monster Hunter XX *https://www.famitsu.com/game/news/1215072_1124.html *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 2" Category:Monster Ecology Category:Fanged Beast Ecology